Namesake
by Elphaba-smartgirl
Summary: Well, the first five to six chappies are about Harry's parentsSirius. Now, we're in his present day. GOOD LUCK ME MATEYS!
1. Midgets and Duels

AUTHORS NOTE!!! Yay finally a new HP FF! I hope you likey!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR OTHERWISE THE SERIES WOULD NOT END UNTIL I WAS DEAD!

Chp. 1:

Midgets and Duels

The beginning of the new term. The fourth year at Hogwarts. Something that James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter would treasure forever. A lazy day just sitting by the lake, doing nothing.

"Moony, you don't have to know everything about Transfiguration before we get to class," Sirius said, yawning. "It is only the first day."

Remus, who had been engrossed in his new Transfiguration book, looked up with a cross look on his face. "It's a full moon next week, and I need to get a head start on the homework." He went back to his book, while James and Sirius exchanged a small smile. For the next hour, Sirius, James, and Peter discussed Quidditch and girls. James was just mentioning something about an amazing catch at his last match, when Peter yelled.

"Hey!" Peter pointed to the groundskeeper's hut. "It's Evans."

James looked up quickly, and his facial expression softened a little bit. Sirius and Remus exchanged a smile; James had wanted to go out with Lily Evans since third year. Her bright red hair, and gigantic green eyes seemed so beautiful to him.

Sirius looked puzzled for a second. "Who's that girl with her?"

James's eyes suddenly slipped back into focus. There was a girl with Lily. She had stunningly long purple hair. She was short, and very skinny. Lily was introducing her to the groundskeeper, Ogg and his apprentice, Hagrid.

"Must be a first year, she's a midget," James scoffed. "Evans! Over hear!"

Lily turned around to see who was calling. Her face hardened into a scowl (_Why does she alwa_y_s do that?' _James wondered.) She said something to the girl next to her who laughed, and started to run towards the boys. Lily shook her head and followed.

When the girls got to the tree, the short girl started to talk to them in French.

_"Bon jour! Je'mappelle Harriet! Tu as?"_ She said fast. Sirius looked at Remus who just shrugged.

"Erm...sorry?" He said with a confused look.

"Oh sorry," the foreign girl shook her head. "I forgot, I'm in England. Hmphf. I'm Harriet LaDanielle. And you are...?"

Sirius was shaking his head not unlike a dog trying to get rid of water in his ears. James threw him a disgusted look, and said "Well, the ass over there shaking his head is Sirius Black, the one reading is Remus Lupin, this little runt," he put his hand on Peter's head, "is Peter Pettigrew, and I am James Potter."

"Very nice to meet you all. You don't seem like the complete retards Lily made you out to be!" Harriet said quite cheerfully. Lily, on the other hand, turned bright red. James was surprised at this since Lily usually seemed to have no resentment at completely hating James.

"Well, we're used to Evans hating us. It's force of nature," Remus looked up from his book, smiling at the new girl. "I'm Remus, or Moony. I'm the only smart person in this bunch, just ask Lily."

Harriet looked over at Lily, who smiled at her. "Remus is the only sane person in that bunch. Unfortunately, he still hangs out with them," Lily smirked, looking over at James. James instantly tried to flatten his hair. He looked straight into Lily's eyes, and just realized what a brilliant green they were. He was amazed at when Lily was looking into his eyes also. Alas, they had to be interrupted.

"Lily, is this one dead?" James and Lily looked over at Harriet. She was poking Sirius in the face. "He won't move."

"OY! I can move, I'm just bugged by the midget poking me!" Sirius exclaimed slapping Harriet's hand away from his face. Harriet looked taken aback, but then her face turned into a smirk.

"_Un cheinne! Je'sui la chat!" _ and Harriet instantly started to mess with Sirius's hair.

"You rock!"

"What the hell?!" was all that Sirius managed. James started to laugh when he realized that Lily had actually sat down with them. Remus had set his book aside, and they watched Sirius try to get the new girl off of his head.

Peter turned to Lily. "Shouldn't we stop her?" Lily smiled; she had a soft spot for Peter, he was small and weak, and rather stupid, and she felt that she should be nice to him if not the rest.

"Nah, she's fine. She's just a bit hyperactive. She has a very cat like nature," Lily paused for a moment, contemplating whether to go on. "She was transferred from Beauxbatons since they don't like eccentrics that much, and her parents wanted her to be happy. She's in our year, and in our house."

James was the most surprised, "Our year? She's a midget?!"

"I'll thank you kindly I'm just small. My mom was an elven maiden," Harriet had stopped messing with Sirius's head for a moment. "I"m just small okay? I don't laugh at you because your hair won't stay flat!" She pointed at James's head.

Again, James immediately started to flatten his hair.

"Oh shit, look what time it is!" Remus said with a start. "It's almost time for dinner! And I have to make sure that I hand in this homework." He jumped up, and started for the door. James, Sirius, and Peter all got up and followed after him.

"Is it just me," Remus started with a bit of a smirk, "Or does Padfoot seem to have an admirer?" James and Peter immediately started laughing, while Sirius turned slightly pink. He shook his head, and immediately started to smirk again.

"Like I'd go out with a girl who only has one friend," Sirius scoffed. "Besides, she's a hyperactive midget!" He tossed his hair to one side, and then paused with one foot in the air, his head turned. His expression turned into a slightly cruel smile. "Snivellus."

James immediately turned around to see the boy whom Sirius was referring to. Severus Snape and James had been enemies since their first year, when Snape got them in trouble.

Let me take a moment to describe Severus at this point of time. He was scrawny and pale with long black greasy hair. He was not altogether unattractive, but had a nasty temper. Only one girl admired him, and she was one year younger, and had quite bad acne.

James's smile had turned slightly cruel, much like Sirius's. He had reason's for hating Snape that went beyond the incident in their first year. Remus and Peter stopped, and turned their heads to see what was going to happen. They did not quite understand James's hating of Severus, unlike their thorough unserstanding of Sirius's. (Sirius liked ranting a little too much.)

"Hello Snivellus," James said in a soft voice. Snape had stopped and turned to the voice.

"Hello Potter. Come to wipe the floor with your head?" Snape retorted in slightly louder voice.

"Well, we know they wouldn't do it with your head; it's greasy enough as it is without," Sirius said in a much louder voice. His sleeve was covering his hand, and James knew all to well that Sirius was gripping his wand, ready for a fight.

Severus frowned, and said, "Prove how well you can fight."

"All right I will!" Sirius's wand was drawn and pointed at Severus.

"WILL YOU GIVE IT A REST?!" They turned around, and saw Lily standing there, her eyes flashing with anger. "Do you know how frickin annoying it is to not go a day without seeing you three fighting?" Harriet was sitting on the floor, reading.

"Lily, give it a rest, they obviously don't care," Harriet said. She pulled out her wand, and flicked it ever so slightly. James and Sirius were repelled back from Severus as if they were were pushed by a giant wall. "There, now stop it." Snape glared over at her, and scowled.

"I don't need help from a half blood midget, or a mudblood whore," he said backing up. James started forward, colour rising in his face, his wand raised, pointed at Snape.

"DON'T," he roared at Snape, his wand to Snape's face, "DON'T YOU EVER CALL HER THAT AGAIN, YOU-" he called Snape a mixture of curses, "OR I WILL PERSONALLY MAKE SURE YOU HAVE A FUNERAL! GOT IT?"

Snape smiked with a truly evil grin. "I've got it. " He turned and ran down the hallway, nearly knocking over a group of first-years. James glared at him, and considered running after him.

_'Damn him! Damn him, he is evil.'_ James thought.

"He seems quite unpleasent," piped up a little voice. James turned, his train of though broken. Harriet was standing besides Sirius; she barely reached his collarbone. "I mean, I'm might be half blooded, but hell, I'm not a midget. And Lily might be muggle-born, but we know that she's most definately not a whore." James looked over to Lily, surprised to see her standing there, crying slightly.

"I hate him even more than I hate you guys. Dammit!" She looked up. James was startled by the tear lines on her face. He realized, that while looking at Lily cry was the saddest thing on the face of the earth, that she was even more beautiful than before.

Snape had challenged James to a fly off after hours. He made him fly into Lily, almost breaking her collar. Lily ran off and told Professor Slughorn, who gave James three-weeks of detention. Snape had run off before Lily could see that he was there.

AN: Read and review!!! If you don't like it, well then flame once, and stop reading! You'll get your point across! Chp 1 is done, and Chp 2 is on it's way! Suggest names of chapters in your reviews!!!


	2. J'irai si le chien va!

CHAPPIE TWO! Up and running! i hope you like a lot!

That night at dinner, Professor Dumbledore was walking among the students. James was always fascinated by Dumbledore, a wise man, a tad insane mind you, but yet a wise man. Dumbledore had resigned from his teaching post the year James started Hogwarts since they had found a suitable teacher, Minerva McGonagall. James thought that Professor McGonagall was smart, and strict; two things that did not compute with his mind.

James was contemplating all of this when someone put his hand on his shoulder. James promptly jumped, only to see Professor Dumbledore there, smilng at him.

"Alert as always James?" Dumbledore asked, smilng over his half-moon eyeglasses.

"Sorry Professor, lost in thought," James said, apologising.

"Thought is the one place that you should be lost in. Have fun while in there," Dumbledore said, patting James on the shoulder before walking over to Harriet.

Harriet was standing close to the windows, looking a little too lost to sit down. Dumbledore walked over there and started talking to her.

_'I hope the weird freak's ok,' _James thought as he looked over at her.

"Waddyou doing?" James jumped at the sudden voice. It was Sirius, ripping off a chunk of chicken while looking over in the general direction of James.

"Nothing," James said. Remus and Peter had sat down besides them; Remus already looking wan and pale.

"It's Remus's 'time of month' soon," Sirius joked. Remus punched him in the head before sitting down.

"Time for the 'furry little problem'?" James asked. Magdalin, a fourth year girl, suddenly jumped into the conversation.

"Ooooohhh! What does your rabbit do? Mine eats through all the curtains, and destroys the garden!"

Surprised at the sudden statement, Sirius promptly inhaled half his pumpkin juice up his nose. This got the rest started, and Magdalin just sighed.

"Morons," she said before digging back into her steak.

James and Sirius starting telling skeleton jokes when suddenly someone tapped on Sirius's back.

"'Scuse me, could I sit here?" It was Harriet, looking suddenly smaller in this giant mass of people. She seemed rather scared, contradicting the hyperactive girl the had met earlier that day.

Sirius looked taken aback, and then it softened into pity. "Sure, you can sit here." He scooted over on the bench, forcing Magdalin to smash into the boy she was sitting next to. Harriet sat down and helped herself to some of the french bread in front of her. She and Sirius started talking, her apologising for her hyperness. James turned around when he heard a sigh.

"Dammit, I guess I'll sit next to you," Lily said, suddenly appearing besides James, who was so awed by the fact that Lily would overcome her hatred and sit next to him, scooted over quite quickly. Harriet suddenly took notice that there was a girl there.

"Yay! A female, someone who is not overcome by the effects of evil testosterone!" Harriet said vaguely, while talking to Sirius. James and Remus caught sight of each other's faces, and immediately stifled laughs.

"Nice, very nice Harriet," Remus said, shaking his long hair out of his face. "But we're hardly, how did you put it? 'Overcome by the effects of evil testosterone."

"You're not," Harriet said. "But these other people are," she waved her hand in the general direction of James, Sirius, and Peter. "You are the type of people who laugh at perverted jokes." Sirius suddenly reddened for a second. "Technically we all are, so no one can be ashamed of anything if you think about it." Harriet suddenly looked down and let her hair fall in her face.

"Ah...erm... okay then..." Sirius said. James saw that they needed a quick change of subject.

"The first Hogsmeade weekend is next week! Do you all want to go together?" He asked feebily. Harriet looked up, her eyes shining bright

_"J'irai si le chien va! Et si le Lys va aussi," _ Harriet said excitedly. _"J'aime en fait-"_ She turned bright red and jumped up. _"Zut pas encore ! M'excuser,"_ she ran out of the Great Hall.

"I wonder if that means yes," Sirius mumbled as he picked through his dinner.

Later that night in the Gryfiindor Common room, James was flipping through his Quidditch book. Sirius was building a house of Exploding Snap cards, as alert as anyone when Harriet came out of the girl's dormitories. She was plaiting her hair as she was walking. She saw Sirius, and walked over to him.

"You know you'll never get it to stay up with that kind of foundation," She said, pointing to the house of cards. "Too flimsy with too many cards."

Sirius smiled, "And what do you think will keep it sturdy with that few of cards?" James looked over and saw them building the house of cards and smiled.

_'Looks like Sirius got himself a girlfriend,"_ James thought. _'Lucky ass,' _he thought again with a chuckle.

"They're too cute together," Lily said coming up behind James. "It's kind of sickening" she said, her face strangely twisted in a smile. "Oh well," she said, yawning. "I'm going to bed. G'night James."


	3. I'll take that as a yes

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ALICE IN WONDERLAND!!! I ONLY OWN THE CHARACTERS I MAKE UP

The next week passed by quickly with nothing more interesting than the fact that Sirius insisted that he and Harriet were not going out.

"There is no way!" He insisted every time Peter pointed it out. Remus was gone for that week, and was back in time for the Hogsmeade weekend. He promptly made fun of Sirius for going with Harriet.

"You two make a sweet couple, and come on," Remus said, smirking, "who else would date that midget?" Peter and James erupted into raucous laughtet, while Sirius turned pink.

"Listen, we've just gotten to be friends! There is no way!" Sirius exclaimed as they walked to the Great Hall. All the time Sirius was walking, he was wondering about Hogsmeade.

_'This isn't a date is it? I don't think it is! I wonder, nah she wouldn't go out with me would she? I doubt it,' _He thought while he was walking. The other three Marauders were talking about the new passages they had found, and how they could update the map. They were speaking in a code, so of course no one understood them. James snapped Sirius out of his daze when they got there.

"We're here already you loony," James said, hitting Sirius on the back of the head. **_(Authors note: I just spelled 'of' wrong like seven times.) _**Sirius shook his head, and looked around the Great Hall. He saw Harriet and Lily talking. Harriet was wearing her hair in an elaborate up-do, and Lily was busy critizing her about it.

"...you always have to do something elaborate and difficult!" Lily said, looking at the elaborate braids Harriet had tied up.

_"Une Françaises sont comme une Françaises font," _said Harriet, and then added, "I'm French!" as an explanation.

"That you are," Sirius said tapping Harriet on her shoulder. Harriet turned around and smiled immensely when she saw who she was.

_"Sirius ! Je suis si content pour vous voir ! Etes-vous prêt à aller à Hogsmeade ?" _ Harriet asked.

Sirius sighed and said, "Harriet, I can't understand a word you're saying!"

Harriet just smiled even more and said, "Why do you think I talk in French then?" She looked over at Lily and asked, "Who're you hanging out with then?"

Lily looked surprised. "I'm not going with anyone. Why in all of Ireland did you ask that?"

Harriet frowned and said, "Look, you are my best friend. I'm not going unless my best friend can go." She thought for a moment. and then turned to James. "You are going with Lily. Lily," she said as soon as Lily opened her mouth, "No arguements, you are going with him because you need company." She dragged Lily over to James, and then walked back over to Sirius.

"See you at The Three Broomsticks around noon," Harriet said her arm linked with Sirius's as they walked down to the village. Sirius studied her for a moment and smiled. She really was pretty. Her hair was in two braids that she had pinned up on the back of her head, so she rather looked like a butterfly. She barely came up to his collarbone, and Sirius liked it that way.

Harriet caught his gaze and smiled. "What 'cha lookin' at?" she asked, her eyes twinkling with laughter.

"Nothing," Sirius said, laughing. "Hey, have you ever been in Zonkos?"

"No, what's that?" She replied. "I've never been in Hogsmeade."

"You haven't?! It's one of the best places in the world. Well," he said after seeing Harriet's doubtful glance, "the best I've ever been too! You'll see it for yourself soon."

She did, and was it fun! They went to Zonkos, and Honeydukes, and Dervish and Banges! At Zonkos they bought Nose-Biting Teacup, and a sack full of Dungbombs. At Honeydukes they bought Pepper Imps, Sugar Quills, and Sherbert Balls. They didn't have enough money for much at Dervish and Banges, but they Sirius bought Harriet a peacock feather quill.

When they got to the Three Broomsticks, it was quarter to twelve, and they weren't due to meet the others for a while.

"_Ma bonté ! _ I haven't gone shopping like that for a while!" Harriet exclaimed as they sat down in a booth. _"Je souhaite que nous pourrions ceci faire chaque weekend !" _she said laughing.

Sirius laughed. "I understood 'weekend' and that's about it. But, man this was fun!" They looked at each other and laughed weakly. **_(That's your cue to go AWWWW!) _**

"Hey, sing that one song you know," Sirius said. "What is it, 'Lobster Quadrille'? Sing it in French!"

"Oh not that song!" Harriet said. "Ok."

_"'Marcheriez-vous un petit plus rapide?' a dit un merlan à un escargot. "_

_"'Il y a un marsouin près behing nous, et il marche sur ma queue!'"_

_"'Voir comment avidement les tortues et les homards toute avance,'"_

_"'Ils attendent sur le bardeau, vous ne joindrez pas la danse?'"_

_"'Vous fera, ne fera pas vous, vous fera, ne fera pas vous, fera vous joint la danse?"_

After that, Harriet immediately turned red, and looked down. Sirius, who was sitting accross from her, reached accross the table and took her hand in his. She looked up, and blushed. Not an embarassed blush, but a "omigoshdidhejustreally?" type of blush.

"Hey, can I sit over there with you? Or would that be too weird?" Sirius asked. Harriet just stared down, and muttered something. "Can I take that as a yes?" Sirius said, sliding in next to Harriet.

"Since you already did, I guess you can," Harriet said, scooting a little closer to Sirius, who put his arm around her protectively.

"Oh, get a room you two." It was Remus and Peter. The sat on the opposite side of the booth from Sirius and Harriet.

"Where's Lily and James?" Harriet asked, scooting a little farther away from Sirius.

"We don't know. We can't find them," Remus said. He saw the looks on Sirius and Harriet's face and quickly added, "But I bet they just didn't leave school since they hate each other so much."

Then the two walked in. They were fighting, as they normally do. It was about some nonsense, and they were still fighting when they sat down in the booth.

"You guys will never change with that attitude," Harriet said. "You'll just get worse. I mean worse than you already are."

Lily gave her an icy stare. "Like you could talk."

Harriet just smirked and said, _"Bien, vous deux font juste un vraiment mignon coupler, cela est tout. Et plus vous ne le verra pas de votre point de vue, donc j'ai eu à marcher dans." _


	4. You're a strange bloke, aren't you?

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANYTHING ELSE! JUST HARRIET!**_

_**A.N. sorry that it took so long to get this chappie up! I've had a busy couple of weeks, and have been on the phone too much (thomas) to really type (thomas's fault)**_

On the way back up to the Castle, Lily spent itlecturing Harriet.

"Listen, he's a pervert, and you really just don't want to spend time with him! He'll take all your ackers and just be completely horrid!" Lily said, but to no avail. Harriet just gave her an icy stare.

"And how was your date? You weren't too much of an aggro were you?" Harriet asked simply.

Lily, on the other hand, turned simply furious. "I am not an aggro, and it wasn't a date! James is all mouth and no trousers!" Harriet simply stuck her tongue out at Lily, turn around, and ran. Lily followed after, completely furious.

Meanwhile, the guys were walking towards the school.

"So how were your dates?" Remus inquired with a smirk on his face.

Sirius shrugged. "Having that being my second date leaves me with not much to compare it with. It was fun though."

James on the other hand was flushed, and mad. "If she'd just get the chance to know me, then she would know that I'm not an egomaniac about Quidditch!" Remus and Sirius looked at each other and started laughing.

"Yes...yes you are you asshole!" Sirius said, when suddenly Remus stopped. He turned around, and stopped.

James waved his hand accross Moony's face. "Dude, are you ok?" Remus made a sound like a strangled cat, and turned around.

"No frickin way," He said. Sirius saw what Moony was looking at. It was his ex-girlfriend from the end of their third-year. And she was making out with the Head Boy.

"Moony, walk away. Walk away," James said. "She was a bitch, and she doesn't deserve a werewolf."

Moony didn't seem to hear any of this, and proceeded to the castle.

Sirius, Peter, and James looked at each other, and followed suit. About half-way up to the castle, Moony was sideswiped by a bicycle.

"FUCK!" was the yell that came from the owner of the bicyle, now lying on the ground next to Remus. "Oh, shit! I'm late aren' I? Always 'appens, in NYC one sec, then the next second you er already a week late for school. You're a'right aren't you?" The figure said in a rushed voice, a slight cockney accent flirting in and out.

"Yeah," Remus said, getting up. The person on the ground was still laying there, face down, her dirty blonde hair flailing out in all directions. "Shouldn't you get up?" he asked, cradling his wrist; he had fallen on it.

"No, I'm quite happy sitting here, immobilized on the ground, with my face in the dirt," the girl said turning over.

If you were there, you could have heard the jaws drop. Underneath the school robes she was wearing open, she was wearing a tight green t-shirt, and giant bell-bottom pants.

"You're Remus Lupin, aren't you?" she asked once she had gotten up. "'Liza Cordial. Ravenclaw." For a minute, Remus simply stood there, speechless. When he finally spoke, a sputtering noise came out instead of words.

"Funny bloke, aren' you?" Eliza said, smiling. She grabbed a lock of Remus's hair,and pulled it forward, as though inspecting it. "You see? Thi' sage-ish colour is what I'm going for. Hmm. Bye then!" She got up, got her bike, and started riding towards the Castle.

Sirius gave a low whistle. "Wow, now Moony's got a girl after him! A hot one at that," Sirius said, elbowing Remus in the side.

_**Ackers is a british term for money.**_

_**All mouth and no trousers is another British slang term meaning all talk, and no support. R&R!**_


	5. You're head over heels in love!

_**Chapter 5**_

_**You're head over heels in love with her!**_

**_A/N: Sorry about how long it took to get this one up! I've been bus_y. _I'm going to DC soon and it's been tough!_**

****That night, all Remus could do was complain about how Eliza had hurt his wrist.

"So why doesn't he just confess his love already?" Sirius whispered to James during a game of Exploding Snap.

"What did you say?" Remus asked, turning around from his rant. His face looked like a cherry.

"Nothing," James and Sirius said, perhaps a bit too fast.

"Hmph." Remus turned around and resumed his rant.

"Mr. Dictator," James murmured under his breath.

James got to breakfast earlier than usual that morning. While eating his fourth helping of French Toast, he was joined by Harriet.

"Sorry, Sirius isn't here. I couldn't get him up," James said. Harriet gave him a strange look.

"Well, it's a good thing that you're the one I need to talk to. _Le lys vous aime, mais est aussi une bonne partie d'un âne pour l'admettre," _Harriet said, as if explaining something. She noticed the look on James's face, and sighed. "Lily likes you, but is too much of an ass to admit it."

James felt as if someone had taken his intestines, and attemped to squeeze out all the French Toast. "What the fuck!" he yelled. He got strange looks from people at his table, and immediately tried to flatten his hair. "I mean, what, how who now?"

Harriet smiled, and said, "Ok, well last night, Lily was ranting about how much of an egomaniac you are about Quidditch," Harriet pulled herself up, and said a high voice, "'That boy is the most intolerable bastard I've ever met! He's worse than my cousin Quigley, and he's bad! He's worse that my stupid sister's boyfriend, Vernon!'" Harriet laughed.

James had his face screwed up in some form of a smile. "That certainly doesn't sound like she likes me."

"No, it just means that she's exactly like Remus when it comes to that sort of thing."

"What? How did you know about Remus's rant?"

"Trust me, the Slytherin Common room could hear Remus, he was yelling so loud. Now listen, how do you feel about Lily? I mean, she obviously likes you, but how do you feel about her?"

James almost choked on the Pumpkin Juice he was downing. "Uhhh, errm, well..."

Harriet laughed, "Just as I suspected. You're head over heels in love with her!"


	6. not a chapter

hey, sorry, but this kinda a nonsequoder, or something. These first four chapters were just about Sirius and them at school. So, now we fast forward! It's going to do that a lot.


	7. She was dead

"Lilith!" a voice shrieked from outside. Lilith jumped up. She looked around; perhaps had just been a bad dream. Then shards of glass flew everywhere. It was no dream.

"LILITH!!" She heard her mother scream again.

_'Shit. It's an attack._' She grabbed her wand; she was used to this sort of thing. Her mother was constantly being attacked. But this time, it was worse.

"_Stupefy! Impediment!_" Lilith yelled, pointing her wand at the two attackers trying to get through the window. They stopped, one fell over. These weren't their normal attackers. These looked much worse. They had their faces masked, and were in hooded robes.

"_Crucio_!" a voice shrieked. Lilith screamed, she couldn't help it. Someone was torturing it.

_'Let it end...You can have me...not mum...go ahead...stop it!'_

_**"Now we can't have that**_**!" **a voice hissed. Lilith couldn't understand it. It sounded like someone was spitting and hissing.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA_!" Lilith saw a jet of green light outside her window. There a mad cackling, and then he turned. Lilith ran outside, and saw her mother lying on the ground.

She was dead.


	8. In the village of fornits

The villagers of Fornit had always said there was something strange about the new family. The daughter was pale as the moon, with hair more blue than black. The mother had purple hair, and it was obviously natural. The daughter was no more than seventeen, and was taller than her mother. There was no father with them, no sign of one. They seemed poor, and didn't have anything much. They had come to Fornit with no reason, and lived in the oldest house. They seemed to disappear and reappear at the oddest times. No one knew them, except the old mad woman.

"It's good that you came back my child!" The mad woman would say to the daughter.

"It's none of your business if I came of went," The child said with a fierce tongue.

"Oh yes it is! A girl of your age, and not at school! Why, old mother Daisy would not be proud!" The mad woman cackled.

"You are mad, and you don't know me!" The child said softly.

"Am I? You are nothing but a bastard, no father! You don't have the skills to take care of me!" The woman shrieked.

"Why do you speak like that?"

"Because she who is daughter of Black will never rise to be found!!"


	9. Let's go home

Harry Potter woke up, his eyes wide, listening for the scream. All he heard was silence. He looked at the clock by his bed. It was 5:00 in the morning. Harry threw off his covers, and got dressed. Ron and Hermione would be there in fifteen minutes.

As he was waiting, he thought about the dream. The last dream he had that was like that was two years ago; the dream about Voldemort...The one that caused Sirius to be killed. He dragged his trunk down the stairs, and wondered who he could tell that wouldn't take him as a loon. Sirius and Dumbledore were dead.

Harry felt his heart jump into his throat.

Who else was there? Ron and Hermione might make too much of it, who was there? Who...?

Remus! He might understand that. No, not this. Remus had enough to worry about. Harry sighed, and sat down on the couch, his feet resting on his trunk. He heard a bang, and there was the sound of running footsteps. Familiar voice rang out.

"Harry? Mate are you there?"

Harry laughed despite hisself. "Yeah Ron. I'm here."

He walked over and unlocked the door. Ron and Hermione were standing there, holding hands.

'So it has happened..' "Hello. Let me get my trunk," Harry said, gesturing for them to come on in.

"I'll get it mate," Ron said, going in for it.

"It's in the sitting room," Harry said as Ron went to get it. Hermione coughed. She had been unusually quiet, despite the absence of a book.

"Hi. I know what you are thinking, and no." Hermione said rather rapidly.

"And what was I thinking?" Harry said smiling.

"That Ron and I are going out. We're not. I had fallen, and he had helped me up." Hermione had a slightly worried look on her face. "Something's wrong, Harry. What happened?"

Harry looked at her, and he realized that she meant something was wrong with him.

"Hermione, you're too smart for your own good." Harry sat on the stoop, and retold of his dream.

Hermione's face grew paler. "Harry, I wish that we had someone to tell, someone who would understand what it meant."

"You're good enough." Harry smiled. "How's Ginny? Is she ok?"

"She's good. She misses you a lot though." Harry turned around to see Ron. "Why'd you break up with her?"

"Damn noble reasons. If she wouldn't get hurt, then I would've never done that." Harry said, his face now drawn, and sadder than Ron and Hermione had ever seen.

"Let's go home." Harry said suddenly.


	10. You can never go home anymore

Chapter 10

"You can never go home, anymore"

The Burrow was packed from head to toe, not with people, but rather with Fleur's orders for her wedding. When the Golden Trio got there, there was not room to move, or breath for that matter.

"Ron?" Harry asked as looked into one of the windows.

"Yeah…" Ron looked down at his feet.

"Never, ever, ever, let me make Fleur a wedding planner," Harry said, grinning at his two best friends.

Hermione let out a reluctant laugh. Looking closely at her, Harry could now see how pale and weak she looked. Dumbledore's death had taken toll on them all, but perhaps, since Hermione had regarded him as the smartest man alive, she had taken it worse than the others. Hermione put hope, too much almost, in intelligence.

"Hey, I've just remembered, I told Mum I'd De-Gnome the garden. I'll see you in a bit," said Ron, walking towards the back garden.

Harry looked at Hermione, and took her by the hand.

"I need to talk to you." Harry led her to the nearest rock, and sat down. "What is wrong? Are you eating enough?"

Hermione gave a woeful look at Harry. "They kicked me out last week. I can't go back."

"Where? Who?" Harry asked, praying that Weasley's hadn't.

"My…My…parents!" Hermione broke out crying.

Harry was at a loss. He had no experience with parents, even at the Weasley's. There, he always felt like a cousin come to visit.

"Hermione, I'm sorry, but I have no idea what to say. I mean, I've never had real experience with parents, so…" he trailed off. "You should talk to Ron. He'd understand better than I would."

Hermione looked up. "I have! That's the problem. I've tried, but all he does is back away, or make up some damn chore! I don't know what to do!" She dissolved into tears again.

Harry sat down next to her. "Hermione, Ron is a jackass, I know that. But he also cares for you more than any other person I know." Hermione laughed.

"Yeah. You two, the best of friends. It took you guys three years to even realize that I was a girl!" She said. "I'm the odd man out, and you know it! I'm the one that no one likes!"

Wham.

Harry slapped her.

"Hermione, you are hysterical. You are one of my best friends! Who started the D.A.? Who saved my sorry ass in potions more than once? Who confounded McLaggen? Who cheered Ron and me on during Quidditch? Who figured out which potion would get me through the fire? Who figured out who the Half-Blooded Prince was? Who did my homework when that mad woman was slicing my hand open? Hermione, me and Ron should be your slaves by now!"

Hermione was wide eyed and startled. "Harry, you could've done all that on your own. You guys don't need me!" Harry noticed something also. She was wearing very thick arm-warmers.

"Hermione, stop it." Harry and Hermione looked up, startled at the voice.

"Hermione, you are the best person I know. Don't think I don't hear you walking to that bathroom every night. Don't think I didn't notice that one of the kitchen knives is gone. Hermione, there's too much pain in the world. Why do you always have to go and double it?"

Hermione took out her wand, and apparated on the spot.


	11. A girl with Black hair

"HERMIONE!" Ron yelled, right after she apparated. He began running around, looking wildly from place to place.

"Ron," Harry said firmly, "We can follow her."

Ron turned around, his eyes wide. "How? How?!"

"Easy, we go to her parents."

Meanwhile, Hermione was sitting on a rock, sobbing her eyes out.

'_I was so careful. They can't have known. I was so careful!'_ She flung herself down on the dirt, and passed out.

Two hours later

"Harry, I still can't find her!" Ron was pale; the scars on his arms were showing up brightly. "Harry!"

"Ron, shut it. We checked her parent's house, and she wasn't there. Let's try the village," Harry pointed to a large sign.

"Welcome to the Village of Fornits."

CRASH

"What the bloody hell was that!" Ron said. Then they heard a shriek.

"Let's GO!" Harry yelled, pulling out his wand. The heard the shriek again, and then a dark figure ran from the village, straight into Harry.

"Oh…lord…he's…Vol--!" the figure said. They could see more clearly that it was a girl. With black hair.

Harry ran; he ran until he saw what he had seen many times before.

The Dark Mark floating over a woman's body.

"Mate!" Harry ran back at the call of Ron's voice. "Oy, I think that the girl is half dead!"

When Harry was close enough, he saw that the girl was bleeding profusely.

"Ron, who is she?"

"I have no idea."

After careful consideration, Ron and Harry decided to take the girl to Hermione's house, so they could at least stop the bleeding.

Thankfully, the Grangers weren't home. Ron went into the woods to find some roots that could be used to stop bleeding. As he was walking, he tripped over something.

"Goddammit…Hermione?" Ron exclaimed as he saw what it was. Hermione sat up, and was rubbing her head.

"R—Ron?" She said. Ron nodded, praying that she was ok.

"Hermione?" She stood up and smiled.

"I think I'm all right now," she said, smiling. That smile was the one that made Ron weak. The one that showed how perfect her teeth were, and how wonderful she was…

"Good. Hermione?" Ron said tentatively, getting up to his feet.

"What Ron?"

"Can I do something?"

"Hmmm?"

"I just want you to know that I was so worr--" he was cut off by Hermione's mouth on his. His eyes closed as he sank into the feeling of their kiss. He opened his mouth, and let his tongue run across the line of her lips, as she opened her mouth.

After a possibility of several hours, they broke apart.

"Ron, that was amazing. But," she said, her eyes pleading, "Ron, I am not the one for you, I'm too… "

Ron kissed her again. "Hermione, there's no one else I would rather have with me. We need to get back to your place. Hermione, there was an attack on the Village of Fornits, and there's this girl that was injured. We need you to make a blood-replenishing potion for her!"

Hermione got up and started for her house.


End file.
